Celebratory Surprises!
by akaitenshi17
Summary: It's Naruto and Hinata's 2 year anniversary. He takes her out and she has a surprise for him later. And then an even bigger of a surprise. (after a review was made, a point was made with it, therefore this was edited and this is the new version.)


Title: Celebratory Surprises!

Rate: M Pairing: Naruto and Hinata

_A/N: This story is a one shot for my great friend Momo-chan. She has helped me with a lot and supports me with writing. This is of one of her shipments and a thanks from me. Thanks Momo-chan~ loves you~~!_

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any characters. If I did, Sakura would be in prison with Ino and Sasuke would rule every one. Just kidding about sasuke. The other part is serious but alas I don't own it.

* * *

Just like every day, Naruto and Hinata were sitting cuddled up on her couch. They had been together for two years now and today made the two year anniversary.

"Hinata, I love you" Naruto said as he kissed her.

She blushed and kissed back. "I love you too n-naruto."

"Well let's get up and get ready and ill take you down to the carnival that's come to the village. This way we can celebrate our two year relationship."

"Ok naruto. Let me go change." And Hinata left to go get ready. Naruto was really hoping that tonight would finally be the night he and Hinata had sex. _(Hey, he's 16 and has urges. Who doesn't?)_ Shortly, Hinata came out of her room in a pair of darkish blue knee pants and a white tank top with flowers and swirls down the side.

"Wow. You look so cute."

Hinata blushed. "T-thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go." And the two walked out and down to the carnival.

The two finally made it to the carnival where naruto paid their way in. Such a gentlemen, right? There was all kinds of of things there. Several booths with games, such as darts, ring tosses, gold fish games and the like. There were, also, several food booths and rides. It was the perfect place for them to spend the day. Or until about 10:30, in hinata's mind. She had a very special surprise for naruto later tonight. But for now, she focused on having a good time with him.

The couple went and rode a few rides. The scrambler, which naruto said he'd never get on again, the bumper cars, and the spinning swings. They were laughing and having fun. After a few more rides and games, the two decided to eat. It was roughly nine-ish and naruto was starving. The two went to a booth and got some nachos, cotton candy, and a drink. After getting the food, the couple sat down at a picnic table and ate.

"Naruto, can we go on the Ferris Wheel last and then go home?"

"Yeah. Sure but why the rush to leave? It's only like ten now. The carnival doesn't close until midnight."

Hinata started to blush, "y-yeah...well I was...*_**starts poking fingers together nervously**_* wanting to get back to the house. I have a surprise for you. I hope you'll like it."

Naruto grinned. He thought of what it could be. Maybe she had gotten a sexy nightie and was gonna show him. No, no maybe she was gonna shove him down on be- No, no he needed to stop thinking a out that kind of stuff. Hinata was too innocent for that. Or so he thought.

"Are you ok naruto? Your nose is bleeding."

"What? It is? Oh crap!" Naruto quickly grabbed a napkin he had and wiped his nose. "Sorry bout that heh heh."

"Umm. Okay? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's happened before."

"Okay. I'm glad you're fine. "

After riding the Ferris wheel twice and sneaking kisses from each other and saying a few 'I love you's, the two got off the ride. "That was fun. Should we g-go home now? I want to g-give you your s-surprise. "

"Sure. Lets go." Naruto grabbed hinata's hand. "Why do you stutter like that sometimes?"

"I do it when I'm nervous. S-sorry."

"Don't apologize for something you can't help." Naruto flashed her his signature smile, making her heart flutter and her cheeks to turn a tinge of pink. She loved that smile. It always made her happy no matter what.

Shortly, the two made it back to hinata's place and she got naruto to sit on the couch while she went and got his 'surprise'. About ten to fifteen minutes later she called for naruto to come in her room. When he opened the door, he was really surprise to what he saw. Hinata had on a silky black nightie with red lace going across the chest and around the back. It hung down to her mid-thigh. Just seeing her like this have him an almost instant boner. He had always though of her in such things but never thought he would actually see her in one. And man did she look sexy right now.

"Well what do you think?"

"Uh...uh...it's...you...damn..." Naruto failed to speak as he walked toward Hinata. Once in front of her, he placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her close to him and she snaked her arms around his neck. She could feel the semi-hard erection starting in naruto's pants and she smiled.

"I'm g-glad you like it. Hehehehe. Suzamay h-helped me find it. She had great taste, huh?"

"Of course. She's a bit of a stripper so, yeah, no wonder she helped. Hehee but it...looks amazing on you. You look really sexy." Naruto went and sat down on the edge if the bed. "But what made you want to wear something like this?"

"Well," she started as she walked to where he sat. She sat down on his lap. "I have been h-holding back for awhile now. It's been two years since we've been together and...well I had the urge of letting you...w-well...have s-s-sex with me..." She slowly leaned down and kissed him. It started out just a simple and soft kiss but she parted her lips causing naruto to do the same and she let her tongue slip in. The action caught him off guard and he gasped a little. She inwardly laughed at this. And the whole situation. She never thought she would actually be able to do this. She guessed the advice she got from Suzamay was very accurate. When you had the urge, you _could actually_ do it.

But anyways back to the task at hand. Once she had slipped her tongue into his mouth, she set out on tasting him and roamed every part of naruto's mouth that she could reach. Soon she began playing with his, coaxing him to play back, which he did. The two began a battle, each twisting around the other, which ended with naruto winning. The kiss ended with both panting slightly due to the lack of air. Naruto moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed, making her squeak with surprise. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, stood up and laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her, softly and lovingly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Y-yes." And she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down into a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto moved his hands down to her waist and moved them under the top she had on, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. He started rubbing her sides which in turn caused her to moan. That moan was all it took to get him fully hard. _(Hey, he's a virgin and virgins are easily turned on.)_ He slide his hands up higher, bringing the top with it and broke the kiss to bring it over her head. "Damn. Is that a sexy thong too?"

"Yes. *_**blushes deeply**_* I-it goes with the t-top."

"Damn that's really sexy. Can I take them off?"

"Y-yes." So he did. Naruto looked at Hinata up and down and just the sight of her lying there, ready for him made him harder, if at all possible. He quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side followed by his pants and boxers. He moved back to hovering over her and started kissing her again. He brought one hand up to her chest and started gently squeezing and playing with her boobs, thus causing her to moan more. He was more than ready to screw her. But since it was both their first times, he was going to be as gentle as he could but still be able to do it the way he wanted. Truth be told he was a little bit sadist. After a third tongue battle and more kisses to her neck, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Are you ready?"

"Ngghhh...yes...please n-naruto..." He didn't need any more encouragement. He spread her legs enough to slide down a bit and slowly entered her. Both slightly moaning as he did. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Soon he picked up a nice rhythm of thrusting into her.

"Nnngghhh...ahh...nnnnghhh...n...oh narut-Oohhh~"

"Mhhmmm...oh hina-ahh-ta...so good." He could feel himself at his limit. She could too. They both knew they wouldn't go much longer. And with a semi-loud moan, Hinata came followed by naruto who came inside her. She squirmed a bit when he came. It was a weird but good feeling. He pulled out and laid down beside her, both panting and coming down from their sexual high. "That was great. I love you Hinata."

Hinata who was still blushing looked at naruto and gave him a kiss. "I love you too. And are you staying tonight or what?"

"Sorry but no. I have to go get ready for a mission tomorrow." Naruto replied getting up to get dressed.

Hinata raised up and pulled the covers over her, looking a bit sad. "Oh. Okay. Well be safe tomorrow. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." He kissed her. "See ya in a few days babe." He waved.

"Bye. I love you too." She waved and laid down to sleep.

**_A MONTH LATER~~~!_**

When Naruto arrived back into the village, he was told to go see Hinata, so he did. "Hey, I'm back. "

Hinata sat on her couch with Suzamay. "H-hey naruto. Welcome back."

Suzamay looked up, "hey. Welcome back kid. Well, I'll be going now. Need anything, let me know. See ya guys later."

Naruto looked a bit surprised. "What was Suzamay doing here? And why would you need anything?"

Hinata looked at naruto with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm pregnant." And the tears started to fall.

* * *

_Ta-da~! The end! I know it was a little long and weird, the sex included for being a little weird, for a one-shot but oh well~~_

_i was used to reading yaoi and haven't written a sex scene in a bit so mehh. but again, ohh well~~ it's done. Now only two more left~! _

_I hope you liked it~! Review?_


End file.
